How They Ended Up Here
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. A story of how Canada and Prussia ended up together, and how they finally confessed to each other. Rated M for smut, make sure to read AN's.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**AN: Hi guys, sorry if there are any mistakes, of any kind, this is my first time writing a fanfiction for Hetalia, so hopefully, it wont be too bad… *****crosses fingers*****. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fanfiction that is all about how Canada and Prussia end up together. Let me know what you think, so that means review… A lucky reviewer will get a Prize Fic from me! Go forth and read, and then review!**

**Warnings: Smut, some swearing, some mild violence. **

**How They Ended Up Here**

The sound of moaning filled the room, followed quickly by the slap of skin on skin and panting. The bodies on the bed moved in a fast, hard rhythm that completed them both. Eyes closed, mouths open, backs arched, the sweating bodies rocked against each other, trying to find completion.

Completion came hard and fast, and gradually, the moaning and the panting for breath stopped and one slowly pulled out from the other. They lay side by side, blonde hair meshing into white, red eyes staring into violet blue, both sated, both filled, both complete and warm.

Ever so slowly, the violet eyes shut, disconnecting from the ruby eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber, leaving the other individual to their own thoughts, memories, feelings, of how they ended up here.

**4 Months Ago - Russia's World Meeting**

Matthew Williams, sometimes known as Canada, walked to the meeting room carrying his polar bear cub, Kumajiro, (or was it Kumashoi? Matthew didn't remember.) in his arms, trying to keep his arms and stomach warm from the cold that seemed to be everywhere in Russia.

It was Russia's turn to hold the World Meeting, (though he didn't know why, no one really liked Russia,) and he was the first one to arrive, in Moscow, and at the meeting. The blonde looked at all the seats, before choosing one at the end of the table, where he could see and hear everything that would happen. He could only hope that no one would sit on him this time, it being too far away from the heater for anyone to want to come to this end of the room.

Sighing, the large-though-invisible nation began to watch as the other nations walked into the room in groups of threes or fours before gathering around the heater to gossip, not seeing Matthew, or just ignoring him. That was, until a certain loud and annoying non-nation known as Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia, came into the room.

The white-haired, red eyed, non-nation smirked as he looked around the room to try and find someone, anyone, to play with, before spotting the blonde nation. Quickly looking at the others around the heater, he wondered why they were just standing there, not bothering to involve the nation at the end of the table.

Smiling to himself, Gilbert walked to the end of the table and sat in the chair next to the blonde, placing his feet on the table in front of him and turning his neck so that he could face the blonde without straining anything in the process.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kingdom of Prussia, nice to meet you."

There was a moment of silence, before a squeak of an answer was heard.

"M-Matthew W-Williams, Canada." There was a pause before the almost silent voice spoke again, "You can see me?"

Gilbert couldn't help laughing as he responded, "Of course I can see you Birdie, I'm not blind! Why would you even ask such a thing?"

Matthew was stopped in his answer as Ivan's childlike voice filled the room as the meeting started.

**Two Hours Later**

The meeting was nowhere near being completed, but since Alfred and Ivan got into a fight, the rest of the personifications were allowed to leave, so long as they came back tomorrow, though Matthew doubted that anyone would notice if he decided that he didn't want to go.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a arm was firmly wrapped around his shoulders, a warm, tightly muscled arm that was not Alfred's or Francis's. The blonde turned his head, and was met with a shock of white hair that told him just who was holding him.

"Gilbert?"

"Hiya Birdie, did ya miss the awesome being that is the awesome me?" The grin on the handsome face almost melted the Canadian, until he realized just where he was and who he was with. But the Prussian didn't take any notice as he kept talking. "I was thinking, since, you know, you haven't spent any time with the awesome me, we could go somewhere private, and get to know each other a little, what do ya say, Birdie?"

Now, Matthew wasn't a prude, but wasn't a slut either. He had only slept with three people to date, and the last was about 50 years ago, and Matthew was lonely. It wasn't every day that someone noticed him, and offered him company, so Matthew embraced it with a quick nod.

Prussia smirked, before dragging the Canadian to his room, knowing that the Canadian had a roommate, while Gilbert didn't, so it was a logical choice that they would go to Gilbert's room instead of Matthew's.

**In Gilbert's Bedroom**

The Prussian clashed his lips to the Canadian's, desperate for physical contact. What he didn't know what that Matthew had had a crush on him for a little over a decade, that he had dreamed of this moment, but he didn't bother to find out either. Gilbert needed the sexual release, and wanted to be with someone new.

"Too many clothes."

With these three words from the Prussian, Matthew started to undress himself, shaking slightly with nerves and excitement. Gilbert wanted him, him, Matthew Williams, Canada, instead of someone else. His shirt fell to the floor, and he found himself being pulled towards the other nation, his hands tangled in the thin, silky white hair as the owner used his lips to bruise, bite, and suck the small Canadian's skin so that it was covered in a range of shades of reds and purples.

Moans started to fill the room as Gilbert flicked, pulled and twisted his pert nipples, before bitting them and soothing them with his tongue, pulling gasps and yells out of the panting mouth with every new movement.

Gilberts hand wandered down the Canadian's back before coming into contact with the small, tight arse, before gripping his and holding his body flush to Matthew's, moaning at the contact, allowing his hands to leave the beautiful arse before moving to undo the fly that was keeping Matthew's flesh covered.

With a low growl, the Prussian nation ripped off the material and boxers that were in the way, leaving the other man naked and panting in front of him, his erection standing to attention in the cold air, starting to drip with pre-cum. It made the white haired nation harder than he had ever been in his life, and he couldn't wait any longer as he ripped off his own clothes, leaving them both naked before Gilbert placed Matthew on the bed, spread and waiting.

It was then Matthew came to his senses. He was going to allow Gilbert to fuck him, and then forget about him. Was he really able to do this? Would he be able to let his feelings not get in the way of this? Would he be okay after Gilbert left, and forgot about him?

Soon, Gilbert was back, and had warmed the lube up enough to cover his fingers before smirking at the blonde, and placing a kiss on his hip before thrusting a finger through the tight ring of muscle, gaining entry into the tight heat before he started to move his finger, slowly starting to stretch the nation under him.

Matthew moaned, both at the kiss and of the feeling of Gilbert's finger in him. Guess that had answered his question. He gasped as another finger entered him, it wasn't painful, per say, but it was uncomfortable. But as Gilbert's fingers brushed against that special spot, he couldn't help but gasp the nations name, not caring about anything else but the pleasure building in his body, until the dreaded third finger was added. This time there was pain, but Gilbert distracted him, in a very, very pleasant way.

As soon as he felt the warm heat surrounding him, he was lost to any pain that he was experiencing. He felt his mind go blank when a rough tongue ran along the underside of his shaft, before a particularly hard suck sent his mind into overload from the indescribable pleasure he was experiencing.

Gilbert pulled his mouth away from the perfect tasting cock as he noticed the warning signs. Though he had slept with a lot of people, he only had felt feelings for the beautiful man that was known as Canada. He had also always noticed the blonde nation at meetings, he honestly didn't know why he was so overlooked. He was a beautiful man, and a beautiful nation.

But he knew that the Canadian wouldn't believe him if he suddenly started to sprout his feelings for the small blonde, so he kept silent, and committed every sound, and sight to his memory to replay over and over, after the night was over.

Once he was sure that his Birdie was stretched enough, he gently pulled his fingers out of the delicious heat, before lubing up his 'five meters' and placing it at the entrance. Before he pushed in, he lifted his eyes to Matthew's, and got lost in the stunning colour.

Keeping his eyes locked on the blondes, he placed a kiss on the cupid bow mouth, before starting to push into the man under neither him, gasping at the tight heat that he pushed into, managing to keep his eyes locked onto the one that he loved until he was fully sheathed.

"Fuck… You okay, Birdie?"

Matthew nodded before he started to thrust his hips into Gilbert's, telling the other nation that he wanted him to move, to really get this party started, and who was he to deny the nation what he so very wanted?

Quickly, he snapped his hips back, before he slammed them back into Matthew, who threw his head back so that he slightly damp and curly hair was a tangled mess over Gilbert's pillow, making it smell of sex and of his Birdie. He paid very close attention to his lover, his Birdie, his Canada… His Matthew.

He slid a hand between them and gently touched the nations weeping cock, before firmly wrapping his hand around it, tugging and stroking in time with his thrusts, bring the blonde closer and closer, until he couldn't hold it any more, he came, hard and shuddering, gasping Gilbert's name as he saw stars.

Gilbert felt himself being milked of his cum just as quickly as Matthew tightened and squeezed around him, and he gave a choked cry of "Birdie!" as he too saw stars as he came straight into Matthew, filling him with warm and sticky cum, marking the nation as his.

The ex-nation quickly withdrew from the tight heat and flopped beside his lover, his Birdie, before pulling the smaller man closer to him and cuddling close, keeping them both warm and in the moment. He didn't want Matthew to leave.

Matthew, for his part, stayed as he was, not even thinking about leaving until the awesome ex-nation told him to. He cuddled into the man's chest, and replayed every moment, every sound, look, touch, just so that he wouldn't forget anything. He loved Gilbert, he always had, but he was simply too shy to say anything to Prussia himself. Sighing to himself, he looked up into the amazing red eyes of the one who dominated his thoughts.

"Would you like to stay?" The rough German accent simply made hearing the question that much better to Matthew, and with a small smile he nodded, hoping that the ex-nation would be able to feel it.

His smile grew bigger as the larger man pulled the blankets over them, before firming tucking him into his chest, wishing him a goonight with a simple kiss to his temple. Before he could reply, he was already asleep.

**About A Week Later, Canada, Matthew's House**

Matthew sighed for the fourth time in a row, still thinking about how he and Gilbert had had a wonderful night of hot, sweaty sex, and how he left with the man still asleep, (unbeknown to America), and his brother, Alfred was getting annoyed. If he was bothering his younger brother, then Mattie should just say so instead of the sighing. He was totally sick of sighing, Arthur did it all the time for no reason and it pissed the large American off.

"Mattie, dude, what the fucks up with you?" He asked while shovelling hamburger after hamburger in his mouth at a rapid pace. He looked at his brother and felt something that he always did when he looked at the other nation, his twin. Love. He loved his brother, they used to be best friends, and now, now they hardly ever talked because he was a hero, doing heroic things.

Matthew was just about to answer when he was saved by a knock on the door, and his bear, (Kumacashi, Kumaeria?) came sliding into the room, asking for food, and asking who he was. He simply smiled at the bear before walking to the door.

Gilbert, who was standing outside the Canadian's house, was just about to debate leaving (Matthew had taken along time to get to the door) when suddenly, the blonde haired nation opened the door with a small smile on his face, which quickly turned to shocked as he rubbed his eyes, and saw Gilbert still standing there.

"Hiya Birdie!"

"G-Gilbert, I w-wasn't expecting you. P-Please, come i-in."

The silver haired ex-nation took off his shoes and just walked into the house wearing socks, not really knowing where he was going, or caring who was in the house too, just wanting to spend some time with Birdie. He was horrified to wake up without the other male tucked into him, sharing his warmth. It was clear that Matthew had left without seeing fit to wake him, and he was hurt, that he wasn't even worth a goodbye…

"Did you find my note?" The soft voice came from behind him, and he turned to look at the nation.

"What note?"

"The note that I left on the beside table. The one thanking you, and leaving you my number."

Gilbert thought back to the morning he had woken up. He remembered seeing a piece of paper on the bedside, but he thought that it was his pamphlet and had simply thrown in out…

"Uhhh, no, I didn't. So if you were expecting the awesome me to call, sorry, but I don't have your number as of yet." He smirked, as he saw the blush on the other nations face.  
"Yet?" Came the simple reply.

"Your bloody gonna give it to me, aren't ya?"

Matthew just nodded, and walked back into the longue where his brother and bear was. "Gilbert's here," he announced softly, but was heard by his brother, who jumped up and stared at the ex-nation.

"DUDE!"

Matthew sighed as his brother grabbed Gilbert's arm and dragged him to the TV where the game was on pause. He wasn't going to be able to talk to Gilbert for a while, it seemed. He picked up Kuma before walking to the kitchen, intent on feeding it.

**AN: Sorry if it seems like a weird place to end, but its 3.30 in the morning, I'm tired and I have school in the morning, including a SAC. I only wrote this out because I was scared I was gonna forget the idea… But anyway, I will be continuing, though I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, probably only one or two more, nor do I know when I will have time to update again, so I'm sorry in advance. I will find time, somewhere… Let me know what you think, and remember, a lucky reviewer gets a Prize Fic! May~**


	2. Part Two

**AN: Thanks to 'PastaFeli' and 'theoneformerlyknownasperson' for reviewing, and for making me motivated to write this chapter and hopefully finish this fic so that it makes sense. Let the reading commence! **

**Warnings: Smut, some swearing, some mild violence. **

**How They Ended Up Here - Part Two**

The sound of Zombies groaning, guns firing, blood and bodies being splattered everywhere and Alfred and Gilbert, America and Prussia yelling at the screen and at each other filled the house, so much so that Matthew and Kuma, Canada and his polar bear cub, could hear them clearly in the kitchen, over the loud noise of butter sizzling as it melted in the pan, running water, the odd 'bang' of a utensil being thrown into the sink, and Matthew's singing.

Matthew sighed, it had been FOUR HOURS since the albino ex-nation had come over, but he still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about the meeting, and what had occurred between them, a week ago. And that was all that was on his mind.

His kitchen bench was covered with dishes filled with pancakes drowning in maple syrup, some steaming, some warm, some long cold. He had eaten his fill of them, and Kuma was sleeping, so he couldn't eat anymore, but when Matthew got stressed, he made pancakes. And right now, he was really fucking stressed.

Sighing, he looked at the bear, then to the counter, then to the still hot stove before turning it off and starting to wash the dishes. He started to think back to all the things he and Prussia had done while in Russia, and quickly got lost in his own thoughts, so much so, that he didn't hear his brother and the ex-nation walk into the kitchen and exclaim about all the pancakes, until…

"Mattie, dude, this is amazing! You must be a fuckin' mind reader to know that I was starrrrrrrving and wanted pancakes! Thanks bro!"

… Alfred and his loud voice drew him for his pleasant thoughts. He turned quickly and saw Alfred stuffing his face into the sweet and warm (some cold) treats, while Prussia just sat there poking one with his fork. He frowned, was something that matter with his pancakes?

"Is there anything wrong with the pancakes, Gilbert?"

Red eyes flashed up and met his violet ones, surprise and honesty evident in them as he answered the Canadian. "Nien, I've just never had pancakes before."

Both Matthew and Alfred stared at him, making the ex-nation blush. "Shutup! Stop looking at me!"

Matthew turned back to the sink and tuned out as his twin started to tell the other man just 'how brilliant Mattie's pancakes were!" and chose to look at the snow-covered forest and think of the song that France used to sing to him before he went to sleep. He didn't notice when he actually started to sing along, making Alfred stop his explaining, and Gilbert listen to him.

_"Je n'ai connu qu'une historie d'amour  
Au fil de ma vie  
Cet homme m'a promis le toujours,  
Et puis s'est enfui  
C'est la couleur de l'enfer  
Quand les mensonges salissent tout,  
J'avais cru sombrer sous la colere  
Comme un cheval fou_

_Mais ce qui m'a sauvee  
C'est de pouvoir aimer._

_Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible  
Aimer se dire que c'est possible  
D'aimer d'un amour invicible,  
C'est possible."_

Matthew left the memories behind as the silence of the kitchen penetrated his thoughts, and he felt a blush bloom in his cheeks and as turned around and faced the other two men in the kitchen. They were staring at him with their mouths open, Alfred with his fork halfway to his mouth, Gilbert's having already fallen back down to his plate.

The only thing going through Matthew's mind at that point was: Shock. People had heard him sing a song that was ingrained into his memory, and they were looking like he had butchered it. Was he really that bad of a singer?

The only thing going through Gilbert's mind at that point was a few simple questions : a) Where did his Birdie learn to sing like that?! b) Who taught him that song? c) What did those lyrics translate into?

The only thing going through Alfred's mind at that point was: a) Why can Mattie sing better than me? Is it because he lived with France? b) Wait… Why aren't I eating my pancakes?!

Soon, the stares of Alfred and Gilbert was too much to handle and he snapped at the nation and ex-nation. "Why are you staring at me like that? Eat your goddamn pancakes and quit staring at me!"

It was the first time that either man had heard Matthew raise his voice. And it was scary. It was the reason why Matthew was the largest nation, other than Russia, who was just scary. And evil. And communist. And they were scared that they had been able to provoke such a reaction from the shy blonde, and so, not to get into anymore trouble, they ate their pancakes, Gilbert's mind not really comprehending what he was doing before shoving on of the large round cakes into his mouth…

… Only to be greeted with the most wonderful thing on this planet other than wurst. He couldn't believe that someone as awesome as him had never tried these awesome things. It was amazing how awesome Birdie had made these, and how sweet they tasted. He would definitely be having these again sometime soon.

"Birdie! These… mhph… Taste… Awesome! Mmhph… Can I… mph… Have some… mmphh… More?"

"NO! Mattie's… mphf… Pancakes… mfph… Are MINE! All… mfphf… Alfred's!"

Matthew just looked at the two sitting at the counter. Well… That solved his problem on how to get rid of all the pancakes, but did they really have to talk while they were shoving food in their mouth? It was disgusting, and he couldn't really understand them. So, for the second time that day, he scooped up his sleeping pet and walked away from both America and Prussia, and left them to their own devices.

**A Couple Of Hours Later  
**  
Matthew had came back into the kitchen, trying to find where Prussia and his brother had gone, when he spied them. They were still sitting at the counter, and naturally, it was the last place that he looked to find them. He thought they would have been long gone, but he was wrong. They have stayed to make sure that they had eaten every. Single. Pancake. that was left on the bench, and had fallen asleep after too much food. It was a wonder that their faces didn't land on the sticky plates.

He looked around the room and noticed that he had around 28 plates to wash, dry and put away. He had made 28 plates of 8 stacks of pancakes… And Gilbert and Alfred had eaten them all bar one, which was given to Kumajiro earlier. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before walking back up the stairs and entering his bedroom. He would leave the dishes for tomorrow, for now, he was simply too tired to be bothered with the mess downstairs.

Laying on his bed after he had changed into his favourite red and white maple leaf pj's, he lay on the bed and stared at the collage of flags that he had stuck to the roof above the bed.

There was his, Alfred's, Papa's and Dad's, along with Gilbert's and Ivan's. Though Ivan was scary and would most likely want to hurt Matthew to try and get him to "become one with Russia, da?", he thought that the childish acting nation was cute, and he seemed lonely, not that he would ever say that to the large nation. Ever. But that is what he thought of Ivan.

He supposed that he should ask every nation (expect for the ones that he had already) for their flag, so that he could have the world's flags above his bed, but that was something for another time. He sighed, knowing that it probably wouldn't happen, even if he did get the nerve to ask as everyone, well, almost everyone, seemed to see right through him.

He rolled over and his eyes locked onto the photo of him and his Papa, taken when he was really little. France looked happy, and so did little Matthew. Instantly, he taken back to the memory that had struck him in the kitchen, and he let it wash over him, taking him back to something that made him happy.

**FLASHBACK**

Matthew walked into his Papa's bedroom, seeing Francis reading, and climbed onto the bed and curled up into his Papa's chest. He felt arms around him before a reassuring voice filled the room.

"What is it, mon petit Mattheiu? Did you have another nightmare?"  
He nodded, and felt his Papa put down the book he was holding before another arm held him close, and the same voice filled the room again, but this time in song.

"_Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible  
Aimer se dire que c'est possible  
D'aimer d'un amour invicible,  
C'est possible."_

Matthew slowly dirfted to sleep in his Papa's arms, surrounded by the comforting scent that was uniquely France, the strong arms around him, and the soothing voice he would know anywhere.

**END FLASHBACK**

Matthew yawned, the memory making him tired, so he quickly pulled the covers up to his chin and pulled Kuma in closer, content to snuggle into the white fur as he drifted into his dreams, lulled by the faint singing of his Papa, somewhere in the back of his mind.

**Back In The Kitchen…**

Gilbert woke with a start, his back and stomach aching from all of the pancakes and the sticky syrup that covered them. He had seriously eaten more than he should have, but it was done now, and besides, he couldn't let AMERICA of all people just eat all of them, that was so not awesome. He looked around the messy kitchen before standing up and walking to the sink, intent on doing the dishes before he found the shy blonde that had made him awesomely happy, and the amazing pancakes.

He filled the sink with hot soapy water before he found the brush to wash the plates with and set out a clean towel along the bench so the plates could drain with there wasn't enough room in the dishrack to hold the plates. Slowly, he gathered them up and set some in the sink while the others waited paitently for their time time to be washed.

While he cleaned the plates, he let his mind wander to the Russian World Meeting. The first time that he had actually gone up to his Birdie and had actually spoken to him, and he had actually had his dream come true. But he just wished that the blonde male had felt it okay to stay until he had woken at least. But it didn't matter, he was now in the same house as Birdie, and he would have another chance to get close to the blonde.

The dishes being done, he quickly left the kitchen, leaving the loud mouth American sleeping with his face pressed to the marble benchtop before making his way to and up the stairs that he guessed leaded to the bedrooms, quickly locating where the blonde's bedroom was and slipping inside the warmish room, and slipping beneith the covers behind his Birdie before slowly falling asleep, his nose filled with the intoxicating scent of the male beside him.

**The Next Morning**

Matthew woke feeling like he was squashed between two warm bodies, but that couldn't be right, because there was only Kuma in his bed… Right? Otherwise who the hell was in his bed? Who was holding him down? He turned slightly, before he caught the shock of his guests white hair. Knowing who was in his bed with him, he relaxed a little, and allowed himself to fall back into the heat his bed held.

He found that he didn't mind that Gilbert was holding him, it reminded him of the night that they had spent together, and it was a happiest moment in his more-often-than-not dull life. He wanted nothing more than to get closer to the albino, but he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to or even if it was possible.

He felt Gilbert pull him closer in his sleep, and he couldn't help but feel better that Gilbert had somehow found his way into the room, and had wanted to sleep next to him though they were both clothed. But at the same time…

… He shook his head, clearing it from those thoughts, he didn't need them when Gilbert was right beside him, keeping him safe from the cold.

**AN: I really have to stop typing things in the middle of the night. Again, its 3.30am, but this chapter makes me happy. Uhm, now that I have written this, I know that I will only be writing two more chapters, so keep the reviews up, and I will PM the winner of the Prize Fic when this fic is complete. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as possible~**

**Oh, and if anyone was curious, or didn't know, the song mentioned, it was Tina Arena's 'C'est Possible'. It was the only song I could remember that was French, as my French teacher was in love with the song, and made the class memorize it… If anyone would like the rest of the French lyrics, or the translated lyrics, just PM me, and I will post it in another chapter.  
And yes, I do know that the song didn't come out until the 2000's sometime, but for this fic, I like the idea of Francis having wrote the song before Tina, and singing it to Matthew as a child before he gave the rights away to Tina. So, uh, yeah… **


End file.
